1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dyes which comprise conventional chromophores covalently linked to polysiloxane polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,925,313, 2,934,459, 2,957,744 and 2,963,338 describe the preparation of polysiloxane dyestuffs. The polysiloxane dyestuffs are characterized by containing at least two hydrolyzable groups per chain. Since the molecular weight of the polymeric dyes depend on the extent of the hydrolysis of the hydrolyzable group, it would be difficult to control the molecular weight of the polymeric dyes as they are made. The presence of the hydrolyzable group in the polymeric dye may also lead to undesirable properties when the polymeric dye is used under various environments.